


Forgetting the past

by Chi_hei_sen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_hei_sen/pseuds/Chi_hei_sen
Summary: Nino has an accident that leaves him without the memory of his past 5 years. Finding out why things have changed so much since then is never quite easy though.





	Forgetting the past

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured it more angsty, but I'm bad with angst. Please enjoy!

When Nino came to himself, he was in a dark room, but he realized soon that it wad like that because it was night. He tried to remember something that would tell him where he was, but nothing came to him.

For a moment he panicked that he couldn't remember why he was there alone, why he couldn't remember what had happened to him, but the medication from the IV drip was stronger and he fell asleep again.

When he woke up this time, it was morning and he realized that he was actually in a hospital room. His mind was clearer now, but he still couldn't remember anything.

Being alone with only his thoughts made him think about the worst scenarios. But after a while someone knocked and entered his room. He was happy that finally someone came, the only thing was he didn't know this person. He just watched the other person not saying anything, but the person started talking. 

  
"Nino, you woke up. That's good. After all the doctor said your condition is good and you'll wake up soon, I just didn't think it will be this soon. "

  
Finally, Nino couldn't stay still any longer he woke up from the bed and looked at the stranger.

  
"Who are you anyway, why am I in a hospital? Do you know? And where is Oh-chan? "

  
"I think it's better to call the doctor, Nino. Don't move, I'll be right back. "

  
"But Oh-chan. ...."

  
"We'll bring him after that, ok? Just relax. "

  
And just like that the man disappeared behind the door again leaving Nino anxious.

  
Outside the door Jun talked with Aiba and Sho, while the doctor examined Nino, and told them about his state. They were all worried.

When the doctor got out of Nino's room, he went to them and explained that it was quite usual to forget some parts of his recent past, especially the accident and gave them permition to enter his room, but not to tire him too much.

  
When they went to Nino, Jun explained that they were friends since university and that he shouldn't worry, because the doctor said he'll remember in a couple of weeks.

But Nino was worried, he didn't remember his friends and he wondered why his boyfriend wasn't here if he had an accident.

  
"You told me you'll bring me Oh-chan. Do you know him? Why isn't he here? "

  
The other three looked at him not knowing what to do, but then Jun spoke again.

  
"We know Oh-chan, of course, he's our friend, just like you are. He's not here now, but I'm sure he'll come to see you very soon."

  
Nino closed his eyes tightly. He didn't understand anything. He couldn't quite comprehend why his closest person wasn't by his side now. He thought something was definitely wrong.

  
"You don't have to worry about anything at all. Everything will be alright, you'll see. " Aiba said

  
Hearing that Nino got pretty annoyed and he throwed himself in the bed again. He then asked shyly.

  
"Do you think you could call Ohno-kun here now? I want to see him. "

  
"Sure, he's been here when we first heard about the accident, but of course you hadn't woken up yet then. We'll call him for you. For now just rest, ok? "

  
Nino just nodded, he didn't actually have any other choice now did he?

  
Jun called Ohno right after that and Ohno said he'll come after work and meet them in the cafeteria to talk before going to Nino's room. Agreeing to that, they met in the afternoon at the hospital cafeteria.

  
"Ohno, how have you been? "

  
"I'm fine, just like usual. But how's Nino? "

  
"He seems to be fine, physically speaking, but he doesn't remember the past years. " Sho said

  
"He has amnesia? "

  
"It's not quite amnesia, it's selective memory loss. He doesn't remember us and we've known each other since college. "

  
"So he doesn't remember that either, right? "

  
"It seems not.He's been calling for you since he woke up after all. "Aiba said

  
"I don't want to be the one who tells him. " Ohno sighed

  
"Maybe you shouldn't tell him, after all the doctor said he should remember by himself. " Jun added

  
"I hope he does, otherwise it's going to be hard on him. "

  
No one said anything more after that, they just drank their coffee and decided to just wait and see how Nino reacted to all of this.

  
"Well then, we told Nino that you'll come in the afternoon, so are you ready to go to his room? " Jun asked

  
Ohno just laughed softly.

  
"Of course, what are you even saying. Nino is and has always been my soulmate. I'll always want to see him. "

  
Once they entered Nino's room, Nino fastly got up and clang to Ohno's neck.

  
Ohno laughed softly and went to put Nino down on the bed. Nino's face was beaming while clinging to Ohno's arm now, and Ohno just smiled, only the other three were looking at them with sad eyes.

  
Sho thought that it's better to stop this moment now, and cleared his throat. Then he asked smiling. 

  
"Hey Nino, how are you feeling? Did the doctor say anything else? "

  
"No, but the good thing is I can go home in two days.' Nino said smiling.

  
"So you'll be discharged? What are you going to do after that? " Sho asked.

  
"I'll go home, of course. I talked to mom in the morning and she said she heard about the accident and my memory loss. It seems the doctor talked to her already. She told me that she can't come to take me because of her health problems. Did you know my mom can't walk anymore, Oh-chan? "

  
Ohno was stunned for a moment. Of course he knew, it was his fault after all, he thought.

  
"Yeah, I knew, it's been two years since then. "

Seeing Ohno's pained expression Nino thought it must have been an unpleasant memory. It must have been so. But he couldn't feel anything since he couldn't remember those events yet.

  
" l see... well she said that maybe one of you could bring me home this weekend. I'm really sorry to trouble you, but probably my car is still broken and stuff... ' he trailed. 

  
" What are you saying? It's fine, for me it's no problem at all. I can get you home. " Aiba said

  
"Maybe we could all go with you. It will be more enjoyable like that, right? " Jun added. 

  
Nino smiled and nodded happily. He was glad that he had such good friends, even though he couldn't remember them yet.

  
But then, Ohno got up from the bed and and said:  
" I'm sorry Nino, but I won't be able to accompany you. "

  
Nino was surprised to hear Ohno say that. He thought that it was Ohno who'll offer to get him home. After all it was Ohno's home town as well.

  
Ohno saw Nino's troubled face and tried to remedy his tactless comment.

  
" I really am sorry, but I have work to do.... '  
Nino's face fell when he heard that. He thought he was more important than work.

  
"But I'll come to visit you before you go. " Ohno said trying to lighten the atmosphere but it was in vain so Sho reminded them it was late and that they should let Nino rest for the evening.

  
After everyone left his room, Nino lay down and started thinking about how strange Ohno seemed. He expected to find quite a different Ohno, because of the 5 years he couldn't remember, but more than anything, Ohno seemed strange and dull somehow. Like he was bearing a heavy burden in his heart. His eyes really were in pain. Nino wondered what happened in those five years.

~~~

The next day, Ohno woke up to find Satomi home. She had been away for the last week to record dome tv shows.

While she was making breakfast, he prepared to go to the office. He still had to do some illustrations for a children book and some logos for a company or other, he didn't really care, he was just glad that he got to do what he liked most, drawing.

He's been appreciated for his realistic paintings as well and was happy for that because painting was his true calling.

  
But now with Nino....he wondered if Nino will come back looking for him after he goes home to his mother. He imagines that after he'll remember everything things will go back to how they were before.

  
"Hey, good morning, aren't you ready yet? " Satomi' s voice from the kitchen, got him out of his reflections.

  
"I'll come right now! " he answered. After he fixed his necktie he went to the kitchen where he found Satomi eating already.

  
" You started without me. " he said pouting. Satomi laughed amused.

  
"Sorry, I was really hungry, I had nothing to eat since last night. How have you been doing? " she asked eating her bread with butter. She always made western style breakfast because Ohno prefered it like that, besides it was easier to prepare.

  
Ohno hesitated if it was a good idea to tell her about Nino, but he supposed it was no secret. She knew about him and that they had been lovers, she also knew how they ended up and about his heartbreak. After all they had helped each other through their worst moments. 

  
"Well, something happened last week when you were away. Nino had a car accident and was brought to the metropolitan hospital here. But he'll be discharged in two days, it was nothing too serious. It's only that he lost part of his memory. "

  
"Really, that's awful. Does he still remember you? "

  
"It seems I'm the only one he still remembers. "

  
Satomi started laughing while clearing the table and Ohno pouted. He went in the hallway to put on his shoes.

  
"Stop laughing, it's not amusing at all. It seems he can't remember his college years, that's why he can't remember the others. "

  
"I see. So why did he come here anyway? I thought you two weren't talking....'

  
Ohno didn't know the exact reason either. Aiba had warned him that Nino was coming because of a misunderstanding from his own part. Ohno didn't understand much, but didn't question him further convinced that Nino wasn't coming for him. Now he was  kind of curious about what Aiba had told him to make him come to Tokyo and distressed him so much to have a car accident. 

 "I'm not too sure... ' 

  
"Fine, fine, I won't ask you anything more. Have a nice day at work! " she said and leant forward to kiss Ohno's lips.

  
After work, when Ohno came back home, he saw that Satomi hadn't come back yet.

It was still early afternoon so she was probably with at the tv station, he thought.

Not wanting to stay alone at home, he decided to go to Nino at the hospital, he needed to talk to him alone.

  
An hour later, he found Nino playing video games by himself. When he heard the door, Nino looked up to find Ohno's bewildered face. He smiled a little and said:

  
"Aiba brought it for me in the morning. He thought I'll get bored all this time by myself. He's a nice guy, isn't he? "

  
"He really is. " Ohno responded and went to sit down on the chair beside Nino's bed.

  
"You still don't remember anything? " Ohno asked all of a sudden.

  
Nino paused the game and looked at Ohno.

  
"Beside that we were living together in our hometown, and we're best friends since elementary school, and that you confessed to me on our way home on a summer night....no, nothing more. "

  
Ohno looked down. He didn't know what he should do, but he thought it was better to not do anything for now.

  
But Nino's question took him by surprise.

  
"Oh-chan, why don't you tell me how life has been.... " Nino looked shy trying to ask him things, but Ohno didn't know if it was good to say anything for now.

  
"Maybe it's better for you to remember by yourself, isn't that what the doctor recommended as well? "

  
"I know, but it's really frustrating not to know anything at all. Can you imagine how it is for me to wake up and have nothing of what I used to have? "Ohno didn't want to see Nino so distressed so he got up from his chair and went to sit beside Nino, his arms around the younger.

Nino reacted immediately and hugged Ohno back, hiding his face in Ohno's shirt. After a moment he tried again.

  
"Can you please tell me anything you want from our past? I want to know even if it's small things. "

  
Ohno caressed Nino's hair and asked him what he wanted to know.

  
"Things like what we did after you graduated....' he said not letting go of Ohno.

  
"Well, you do remember my graduation day, right? "

  
" Yeah, you said that even if we won't see each other as often you'll wait for me and that you'll always love me. "

  
" I said so, didn't I? "

  
Nino raised his head and looked Ohno in the eyes.

  
"So what happened afterwards? "

  
Ohno knew what Nino wanted to know, but he tried to avoid answering him.

  
"For those 2 years that you were still in high school we saw each other in vacations and talked on the phone a lot. "

Nino smiled happily, " So we didn't break up because you were away. That was my biggest fear when you graduated. I thought we wouldn't last. "

  
Ohno laughed and touched Nino's cheek softly. "Silly, you think we would be that weak as to break up because of the long distance? "  
Nino's eyes turned sad and said

  
"Then why did we break up, Oh-chan? "

  
Ohno froze while looking at Nino's sad eyes. He wasn't ready to talk about this and tried to get out of Nino's grasp but in vain.

Nino gripped Ohno's hands and asked anxiously  
"Why don't you want to take me home? It's because we're not together anymore, right? "

  
Ohno couldn't lie to Nino, couldn't deny the fact that they had broken up, but he couldn't say those words either, especially why.

  
" Nino, that's because me and my family don't live there anymore. I have my own apartment here and they moved here too, after I graduated university and got a job. "

  
Nino let go of Ohno, and hid his face in his own hands. Ohno thought that maybe he was crying, but didn't know what to do or say to him.

With a muffled voice he finally said

  
"So our lives are completely separated now, right? You have nothing to get back there for, that's what you're saying, right? "

  
Ohno pushed Nino's hands away from his face and as calmly as he could he wiped Nino's tears away.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, life just got complicated for us to be together. But you do remember that I promised you I'll always be there for you. Nino, I will always love you. "  
Nino's tears were still falling silently. He asked:

  
"So you won't tell me why? "

  
"I'm sorry, Nino, I don't think it's me who should tell you this. I think you should remember by yourself. I'm sure that when you'll get home you will be able to remember it all. If you still want to see me then, just call me. "

  
"I'm so confused and you don't want to tell me anything more. You're so selfish. " Nino said bitterly to which Ohno just smiled sadly still carressing Nino's face.

  
"You probably don't know it but everything I've done, I've done it for you. "

  
Nino couldn't even look at Ohno in the eyes. He felt like he didn't know him anymore, he felt like this Ohno wasn't his Oh-chan. He knew that the problem was with him and vowed to do everything to regain his memories and get his Oh-chan back.

For the moment he asked Ohno to stay with him until he'd go back home.

  
Ohno stayed with Nino until he fell asleep that night, but didn't come at all the next morning when Nino was discharged. Aiba had called him, but he told them that he was busy at work.

  
In the end it was just Jun and Aiba who helped Nino to get home. Aiba told Nino that he talked to his mother as well and explained her that Nino was discharged today and they will be there in the evening.

  
Nino didn't talk much and just smiled half-heartedly at their comments, but Jun and Aiba realized something was wrong, so Aiba asked Nino directly what happened.

  
"Is it about Ohno-san? Did you talk to him? Or are you still upset that he couldn't come? "

  
"He came last night at the hospital. You know, I knew something was strange about our relationship, he wouldn't come home with me and he wouldn't touch me.... I realized immediately that probably we were over since who knows when.... and he just confirmed me that....but he wouldn't tell me why, he just said that he'll love me forever. What am I supposed to think Aiba-san! I'm so confused! " even though he wasn't crying, Nino looked so anguished that Aiba took him in his arms trying to comfort him.

  
"You know something Aiba-san? Please tell me why did we become like this? "

  
"I'm sorry Nino, but this is between you and him. When you'll remember you should decide what you want to do. "

  
"But what if I don't ever remember anything? What should I do then? " Nino said torn by his heartache. 

  
"If you won't ever remember anything it will be like now. What do you want now Nino? " Jun intervened.

  
"I want to be with Oh-chan! " he said with determination.

  
"Good, you should keep this decesion in mind, but it's not good to be hasty. There are other things for you to get used to in the meanwhile. " Jun said enigmatic.

  
Nino didn't want to talk anymore. He was frustated about his memory loss, and wondered why had this happened to him.

  
When they arrived in the evening, his mother greeted them from the porch. Even though he had heard about her inability to walk it was still a shock for Nino to see his mother in a wheelchair.

  
Jun and Aiba had gone back as soon as Nino was ready to get back to his life at home.

  
Nino's mother had been polite, but cold and they wondered if this was the usual relationship between the mother and son.

  
They couldn't deny the heavy atmosphere in the big house and went back as soon as possible, even though they were worried for Nino.

  
"I'm glad that you're back unscathed from that accident, Kazu, but that too was that Ohno's fault. Why don't you see he brings us only unfortune and forget about him once and for all. " his mother said with so much bitterness and hate in her voice that Nino had never heard before.

  
"Why are you saying that? He's always been my friend. I thought you liked him. " Nino said confused.

  
He knew he had forgotten the recent years of his life, but he would have never believed that things had become so bad during that period of time. It was like all he had lived until his 19th birthday was all a lie.

  
"If I knew that he would seduce and get my only boy in a forbidden relationship I would have never allowed him to enter our house. "

  
"Mom, it's not like that! He didn't seduce me! I just fell in love with him! " Nino said in a raised voice.

  
He didn't remember to have ever raised his voice at his mother before, but what she was saying was awful and he couldn't refrain himself from getting angry.

  
"Kazu, dear, I thought you had already accepted that it's all his fault and that you'd stay here with me. He's not worth it, my dear. He'll destroy your life, people will gossip about you, will laugh at you. Just forget about him like before. " his mother had tried to calm him down and convince him to go back to their previous life.

  
But Nino didn't and couldn't understand anything of what she was saying. How has he accepted to live an unhappy life apart from Ohno? Why was his mother so turned against him? 

  
"Kazu, go and rest. I understand that you lost your memory and now you might be confused, but things will go back to how they were before, just the two of us. "

  
"No! No! I don't understand and I don't want to be away from him! I have to get out of here... ' Nino said feeling that the walls were closing in on him so he got out and ran as fast as he could.

  
When his mind had cleared enough, Nino realized he was at the train station. Back in the days, when he was still a high school student and Ohno was in college he would usually wait for Ohno here when Ohno was coming home for holidays.

  
Those days had been idyllic and now they had transformed into a nightmare.

  
He had to talk to Ohno, to settle things between them. Once Nino decided that, he went and bought a ticket for Tokyo.

Fortunately, when he left his house he was fully dressed and had his phone and wallet.  
Unfortunately, when he got to Tokyo it was raining heavily and he didn't know Ohno's address.

  
He remembered that he was friends with Aiba and the others so he must have their phone numbers. He carefully searched in his agenda their names and when he saw Aiba's name he called immediately.

  
"Aiba-san, it's me. "

  
"Nino? What's wrong? Did something happen to you? "

  
"I'm fine, but do you think you could tell me where Oh-chan lives. " Nino asked shily.

  
He felt so out of depth, so insecure about his relationship with Ohno. He didn't know what had happened, but one thing was for sure, they were broken and it was probably his fault. Probably Ohno didn't want him anymore....

  
"Sure, I'll just send you a text message with the address. Is that ok? " Aiba said pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
"Yeah, thank you. "

  
Nino had a hard time finding the address and it was pouring outside and so dark, but finally he was in front of his door. He hesitated in knocking on the door for a few moments and then just knocked once too softly for anyone to hear.

  
It was awfully quiet, a silence that was making Nino even more nervous. He finally found the courage to knock again a little harder.

  
The door opened almost immediately, making Nino flinch.

  
"Nino? " Ohno said bewildered. "What happened? Why are you here? I thought you went back home. " Ohno said pulling Nino inside and closing the door.

  
Nino couldn't respond anything, his emotions were choking him and he started crying. He really felt like a miserable, unwanted kitten.

  
Ohno panicked seeing Nino's tears and took him in his arms. As soon as Nino felt Ohno's warmth, he attached himself to the older man crying and sobbing like a child.

  
"Nino, I don't know what's wrong, but you're all wet, so I'm taking you to the bathroom to have a shower and warm yourself up. Is that ok? " Ohno asked gently wiping Nino's tears.

  
Nino nodded. He didn't know why he was acting like a baby, but he needed to feel pampered and loved by his boyfriend.

  
Ohno took him to the bathroom and brought some clothes to change into and then left saying that he'd wait for him in the living room.

  
Nino rushed through the shower, got dressed in a hurry and got out to find Ohno. He couldn't explain this uneasy feeling and he wanted to be close to his boyfriend to make it go away.

  
Ohno's house was really big, it had four spacious rooms from what Nino could see at a first glance and one was filled with painting materials.

  
He hurried to the living room where Ohno was waiting on the sofa with a mug in his hand.

Nino went to him and sat down with his head in his lap. They used to do this a lot before Ohno went to college.

  
Ohno laughed and started petting Nino's hair.

"If you sit like this you won't be able to drink your tea. "

  
Nino shook his head.

  
"So you won't tell me what happened? "

  
"You don't want me here? " Nino asked insecure.

  
"Nino... ' Ohno sighed. "You probably don't remember a lot of things now and it must be frustrating, but you have to know that I have never rejected you. "

  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Oh-chan. "

  
Ohno restarted his petting. Nino was probably in a bad state of mind and he didn't want to make it worse. He picked Nino up and helped him on his lap.

  
"Here, now we can talk. " Ohno chuckled seeing Nino's surprised, wide-eyed expression.

  
"Why are you like this? What happened? " Ohno asked gently.

  
Nino relaxed and put his hands around Ohno's neck. He burried his head there and started talking in a whisper.

  
"Aiba and Jun brought me home and then they left. And my mother started saying horrible things about you, she told me to forget you, that it's all your fault. " Ohno tensed at his words.

  
"And you still don't remember anything? " Ohno asked nervous.

  
"No, Oh-chan.... please, will you tell me what happened this 5 years. " Nino pleaded looking into Ohno's troubled eyes.

  
"Nino, I don't know.... I don't think it's good for you... ' Ohno tried to avoid to be him the one to talk about those days. It would surely be hard for Nino to accept the facts and he didn't want to reopen their past wounds. 

  
"It's not good like this for me either. Please! " Nino asked embracing Ohno tightly.

  
"Fine. So what do you want to know? " Ohno decided on the spur of the moment. He could never refuse Nino anything, even in a desperate moment like this one. 

  
"Everything, from the beginning please. " Nino asked anguished.

  
"Well, after you graduated you came to Tokyo and rented a small apartment where we lived together. We were happy, but of course we were hiding our relationship from our families. When I graduated I started working as graphic designer for a company. "

  
"What have studied in university? " Nino asked intrigued by the story.

  
"Your mother didn't allowed you to study music like you wanted. She wanted you to work in a good company and make a lot of money. So you studied IT, you always liked computers so it wasn't that bad. But she wanted to control more than your college choice, she wanted to control your whole life. Nino...' Ohno cut off his story.

  
"What? " Nino asked confused.

  
"I don't want to talk bad about your mother. "

  
"I understand, but please continue. I want to know everything. " Nino asked much calmer now with Ohno touching his back up and down in lazy strokes.

  
"Well then... after you graduated university she wanted you to go back home, work there and marry a girl from your hometown and for all of you to live happily under the same roof. Your house is so big after all. "

  
"And have I done what she wanted!? Is that why we have broken up. " Nino asked looking at Ohno terified.

  
"You didn't... because of me. You said you loved me and will tell your mother that, convinced that she'll accept our relationship. "

  
"But she didn't.... ' Nino continued Ohno's words.

  
"She didn't. You went home to talk to her, but you had a fight, she tried to stop you from leaving and fell from the stairs in your house. That's how she.... '

  
"So it was my fault? " Nino asked shocked.

  
"No, it wasn't anyone's fault it was an accident. I wasn't there, but from what you told me afterwards, it was just an unfortunate accident.

  
"But now, she said it was your fault. Why? "

  
"From what I know she blames me for taking you away. If it wasn't me nothing of this would have happened. I can only say she's right. " Ohno said with a faraway look on his face.

  
Nino saw his distressed expression and took Ohno's face in his hands.

  
"Don't say that. It's not your fault. " Nino said a lonely tear in his eyes.

  
"Don't cry, kitten. " Ohno said his lips curling into a sad smile and wiped Nino's cheeks.

  
"And then? " Nino asked.

  
"And then, she used her illness and your guilt to keep you to her side. You called me and told me that it's better if I don't come. That you'll stay with her for a while, make her accept us and then you'll come back to me. This continued for a year. You kept calling me at first and telling me that you loved me, imploring me to wait a little longer for you. And I did. But then the calls became fewer and far in between until they stopped for good. Until before your accident at least. "

  
"So I just let you hanging? Just like that? Without a word? "

  
Ohno nodded.

  
"Oh, Satoshi, I'm so sorry...I have no idea what was in my mind, I can't remember at all, I feel like what you told me is just a story, someone else's story... ' Nino said anxious and agitated.

  
It had been long since he climbed down from Ohno's lap and was sitting cuddled to Ohno's side. He burried his face in his hands ashamed and scared that the past will take Ohno away from him now.

  
"It's ok, you were working hard back then. And your mother and our problems were making you frustrated. " Ohno said sympathetic.

  
"How can you be like this? I've ruined everything! "

  
"Nino, calm down. It's bad for your health to get this agitated. " Ohno tried to placate Nino.

  
And even though he was screaming earlier, suddenly Nino started crying. Inside his mind it was like a big jumble and his emotions like a roller coaster. 

  
"Oh-chan please, don't leave me.... I love you, I only have you, please take me back. " Nino said through sobbings.

  
"Nino, it's ok, I love you too. I won't leave you. " Ohno tried to calm him.

  
"Really? " Nino asked still insecure.

  
"Yes and I think you should drink your tea to relax you and then go to sleep.

  
After Nino drank his tea, Ohno guided him to his bedroom and put him to bed.

  
"You're staying with me, right? " Nino said pulling on Ohno's hand.

  
"Fine. " Ohno agreed and got himself beside Nino whose lips curled in a kittenish smile.

  
"Go to sleep, my little kitten. We'll talk tomorrow about what we're going to do from now on. " Nino nodded and got himself closer.

  
The next day Ohno woke up alone in bed. He sighed and threw himself back in the pillows. Nino must have changed his mind and went back to his mother, he thought. 

  
After rolling in bed for a while he got up and went to the kitchen where he found Nino. So he hadn't left after all.

  
"Why are you here? " Ohno asked stifling a yawn.

  
"I couldn't sleep any longer so I came to have some coffee. " Nino said smiling.

  
"I see... ' Ohno said uncomfortable, but happy that Nino hadn't left and didn't understand the meaning of his question.

  
"Oh-chan, I called mother earlier. " Nino said hesitating.

  
"Oh, and? " Ohno asked feeling uneasy again.

  
"I told her that I'm with you, that I love you and I'm not coming back home. "

  
"How did she take it? " Ohno said sipping his coffee.

  
"Not very well. She said that if I don't leave you, she doesn't have a son anymore. "

  
"Nino, I'm sorry...are you sure that you want to do this? Ohno asked feeling guilty that he had separated him from his mother. 

  
"Don't be sorry, please. I'm very sure about this because I'm doing it for us. In the end she'll have to accept that I'm happy with you and I won't ever leave you.  "

  
"I hope she does. " Ohno said going to Nino and keeping him tightly in his arms. He then raised his chin and kissed his lips softly.

He understood Nino's sacrifice for what it was, a proof of love and he was happy that he wouldn't see Nino leaving him again. 

  
In that moment they heard someone barge in and almost jumped apart.

  
"Satoshi, good morning. Who's he? " Satomi said looking at Nino.

  
"He's Nino. " Ohno replied calmly.

  
"Oh, he's Nino? He's so cute. " Satomi squealed. "But I really don't have time. I have to go to Hokkaido and I need some warm clothes. Satoshi can you please bring me my bag. " Satomi said loudly going inside one of the rooms. 

  
"Yeah... just a minute, Nino. " Ohno said and went to help Satomi with her luggage.

  
Nino remained stunned in the kitchen looking at the two perplexed.

  
"My feet hurt... ' Satomi whined and Satoshi scolded her for wearing high heels too much.

  
Soon the two of them appeared in the hallway and Nino got closer watching them annoyed.

  
"Bye, Satoshi. " she said smiling and pecking Ohno's lips.

  
Nino growled at the scene.

  
"Your little tiger is unhappy, Satoshi, take care. " she laughed.

  
"He's more of a kitten and now go or you'll lose your flight. " Ohno urged her out to which she laughed teasingly.

  
When the door was closed Nino came in front of Ohno.

  
"Who is she? " Nino seethed.

  
"She's Satomi, she's just a friend. " Ohno said going to sit on the sofa in the living room.

  
"She kissed you! Explain! " Nino said crossing his arms and Ohno laughed at his expression.

  
"I'm enjoying the little jealousy scene, but it's really uncalled for. We're just friends, though I should say special friends, in this situation. "

  
"You're having sex with her!? " Nino exploded.

  
"Nino, be reasonable! You left me two years ago without telling me anything. What should I have done? "

  
"You're right. I'm sorry...' though anyone could see that he was more angry than sorry.

  
Ohno approached him and pulled him by his hand into his body.

  
"Look, I was miserable, she was miserable, we just comforted each other. But now I have you again, don't I? We'll be happy just the two of us, I promise. " Ohno said gently and leant in to capture Nino's lips.

  
Nino didn't let him pull away and deepend the kiss until they were both breathless.

  
"She knows about me? "

  
"Of course, and I know about her heartbreak. She doesn't love me and I don't love her, you can be sure of that. " Ohno said keeping Nino close.

  
"Ok, it's been too many information in such a short time. " Nino said closing his eyes.

  
"I agree. And you woke up too early. Back to bed with you. " Ohno said carrying Nino back to the bedroom, in his arms. Nino giggled at being carried like a girl and swinging his legs.

  
"I love you. " Ohno said putting Nino to bed and laying down beside him.

  
"I live you too, Oh-chan. " Nino said snuggling to Ohno's chest.

  
~~~

During the next weeks, Nino moved completely to Ohno's apartment and after a while Sho found him work as an IT specialist in the company where he was working.

  
Unfortunately, even though more than six months had passed since the accident, Nino had yet to remember anything from 5 years prior.

  
"Oh-chan you have a letter from Satomi! " Nino told Ohno one night when they were eating dinner.

  
"Let me see. Oh, she's getting married. " Ohno said looking at the wedding invitation.

  
"Really? I'm glad for her. " Nino said smiling honestly.

They had come to be friends and tease his boyfriend together. He couldn't say that he wasn't still jealous about their special friends past relationship, but he couldn't do anything about it, moreover because he had a hunch that he had had his number of affairs in that time too.

At least, Satomi was an understanding, sweet girl who helped Ohno through his bad times. 

  
"Me too. "

  
"Oh-chan, do you know, why I wanted to come to Tokyo and had the accident? "

  
"Why all of a sudden? "

  
"Just wondering... '

  
"I think I mentioned you before, but Aiba had probably found out about my relationship with Satomi and had called you to warn you about it. He called me too to tell me about making a misunderstanding. But even now I don't know what he was talking about... you should ask Aiba himself if you want to know. "

  
"No, it's fine.... so I have two idiots to thank for my current happiness, huh? Nino giggled.

  
"Well, I wish you wouldn't have suffered that accident though. " Ohno said holding Nino's hand on the table.

  
"No, I'm happy that it turned out like this. Otherwise I would have never found the courage to come back to you. The guilt wouldn't have let me. Now all I feel is an immense love for you and happiness for being here right now. Thank you for waiting for me, Oh-chan. " Nino said pecking his lips.

He then stood up to go put his plate in the sink. Ohno went after him and embraced him from behind.

  
"Thank you for coming back to me, Nino. " Ohno replied kissing his neck and guiding him to the bedroom.

The end


End file.
